Demon's Feast
by shn1010
Summary: A Vocaloid one-shot featuring Leon's best creation.


Leon crouched and reached for the last ingredient which had fallen under the cupboard. He got a hold of the wooden box. It contained the voice of a robin. The bird itself was perched in a cage and could squawk but could no longer sing.

"This will be my most intriguing creation." Said Leon

Oliver sighed and left the room.

"I don't need your help anyway." Said Leon

A swirl of blue light rose up to the ceiling and filled the room. The light was absorbed at one point like a black hole.

The light shaped into a humanoid figure. It was a young man with blonde hair which was quite long. He opened his eyes and stared at Leon with his sharp look. He was clad in grey and black robes of exile, just like all of Leon's clan.

"Teach me the misery of the fallen." He said in a melodious voice

All of Leon's creations said this after appearing in front of him.

"You. You will make the demon's feast. Your name is Hio." Said Leon

Leon taught him his ways of magic and showed him the garden where he would get the ingredients.

"All these plants are poisonous to angels and to some humans." Remarked Leon

The first day after entering the garden, he boiled some of the herbs and added the potatoes. He tasted it.

"This won't taste good at all." Said Hio

He saw that a small boy with a bandaged eye was reading a book under an overgrown green flower with yellow spots.

"I'm Hio."

"You must be the next failed creation. I'm Oliver."

Hio put out the wood fire and tasted the potatoes again. They were very hot and almost burned Hio's tongue.

After days of trying, Hio said, "I give up."

Oliver said, "You might as well do something else. Let me teach you how to read."

Hio was a quick learner and so he spent most of his time reading. He once asked Oliver why the worlds in the books are so different. Hio found out that the books were written by humans.

A few months later, Leon searched for Hio everywhere. The newest creation, Amy found him asleep in the garden.

They couldn't wake him up for least a few hours.

He woke up to rain pouring on his face. It was evening.

Oliver said, "He looks like he is at peace, unlike any of us."

The fox girl Daina said, "I agree. How will he cook the demon's feast?"

As soon as he woke up, Leon rushed Hio to the gap leading to the human world. According to Leon, that is where the demon lives.

"Tell a woman named Lola to take you to the human world." Said Leon

Hio searched for quite some time until he found a woman wearing a blue dress. She was standing too near to the edge of the terrain.

"The demon king's hunger is approaching again, isn't it?" said the woman

"I honestly don't know." Said Hio

"That's new. I have no choice so let's go. Hopefully this time…" said Lola

Lola pushed Hio off the cliff. He kept screaming but it sounded like a song. He fell head first. He could see himself crashing nearer and nearer to the ground. The gravity made his hair flow down. He was getting closer to ground level and thought it would all be over. Just then, a hand grabbed Hio's wrist. It was Lola, but she had bat wings.

"Look kid, we can choose to escape now. Then you won't have to suffer under Leon anymore." Said Lola

She put Hio down and stood, retracting her wings. Hio gasped for breath. He wasn't used to heights.

"But I wasn't suffering." Said Hio

Lola smiled and said, "Of course you weren't. Leon has nothing against you."

"What does he have against you?"

"Well, the demon king chose me to be his bride but I ran away from him because I'm in love with Leon. But Leon has become blinded by the demon's teachings. He no longer remembers how we used to be. There is no other way I can escape from the demon king." said Lola

Hio stood there motionless.

Lola tried to push him again to make him run. She pulled him by holding his wrist. But Hio didn't budge.

"I will solve your problem. Running away will do nothing." Said Hio

"Are you insane?" said Lola

"I have a plan."

"Don't underestimate the demon king."

"Don't underestimate me. Now, let's find the king." Said Hio, smiling

They searched until it was daybreak. Hio suddenly became weak in the knees and crouched on the ground. The sunlight filled not only the sky but the whole surroundings. Hio had a feeling he could not explain. He wanted someone to help him. He realized the meaning of his life was just to prepare a feast. He wanted to be a good person, like the heroes of those story books Oliver would lend him.

Lola yelled out. Hio felt a hand get a hold of his robes and it lifted him.

"Did you call me for a contract? I could've sworn I heard your heart. I am the King, allow me to make a contract."

Hio looked and saw a man as tall as a tree. Behind him was Lola, fallen to the ground. Lola got up.

"No your majesty, I am here to call you for a feast." Said Hio

"Is that so, Yohioloid?"

No one ever called him that but he had no time to question it.

"Lola, take him to the Exile grounds. I have to, umm, prepare a surprise for his majesty. Come back to get me after an hour or two." Said Hio

Yohioloid watched as Lola guided him to the Exile grounds. He thought of poisoning the Demon King. But even poisonous food was good for him. So now what?

As time was drawing near, he almost gave up until he witnessed a child with shabby clothes feeding a cat as she was having her own meal.

"Lend me your kindness." Said Hio, extending his hand

The little girl gave him a wildflower from her basket of goods. Yohioloid thanked her and put it in his pocket.

Lola came back looking sick. The two crossed the border.

It was time to prepare the feast. Hio caught some fish from the pond for the main course. He cooked assorted vegetables with herbs and sprinkled the flower in it. He cooked several dishes and was almost asleep by the end of it. Each dish had a side of the vegetables.

The Demon King was served at a giant wooden table out in the open, with red aromatic candles to light the area.

Hio could not sleep just yet. He watched and fidgeted as the King ate his full. He was sure his plan failed. But the King began to cough.

"Are you alright majesty?" said Leon

He coughed and let out a black butterfly. The King fainted and dissolved into a thousand butterflies of various colors. Everyone's robes changed to a sky blue.

"King? Wait… Am I finally free?" said Leon

Lola ran to him and hugged him. Everyone rejoiced. Hio was happy to see Leon and Lola together. Yohioloid was indeed the failed creation but he was glad about defying the role forced upon him.


End file.
